Viajando con Extraños!
by Gabriela Kagamine
Summary: Cuando tu auto se queda en medio de la nada,obvio vas a pedir ayuda. Eso hizo la familia Nakasawa,sin imaginar que al dejar a Rin sola en el auto,cinco chicos en un auto le ofrecen su ayuda. Ahora,Rin acompaña a Mikuo,Piko,Kaito,Gakupo y Len en sus vacaciones,donde les van a pasar varias cosas. Pasen y Lean...


No se que me pasa,solo hago mas historias y nos sigo las demás...Pero esta es muuuuyyyyy corta,creo que son...dos...tres capitulos? no estoy segura. Los dejo con este primer capitulo,Comencemos!

Disclaimer:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Cap. 1:"Viajando con extraños"

* * *

En una carretera desierta,iba una camioneta familiar con 5 pasajeros en ella.

-_Que bonito soy! o no?!-_En la radio iban pasando una canción absurda.

-No hay nada mejor que escuchar?-preguntó una rubia de 19 años,que iba sentada en una orilla.

-No-contestó la madre,viendo al frente.

-Podemos cambiarle?-preguntó otra rubia de 17 años,que iba sentada en la otra orilla.

-No.

-Alguien sabe como pasar este nivel?-un niño de 12 años de edad,que iba sentado en medio,llevaba tres horas en el mismo nivel.

-No-contestaron todos al unisono. Siguieron una hora en el camino cuando el auto hizo un ruido raro.

-Que fue eso?-preguntó la madre de los tres chicos asustada.

-No lo sé-pero su pequeña plática fue interrumpida por un ruido peor y el auto deteniéndose.

-No!-chilló una rubia-se van a empezar a cerrar las paredes!

-Lily,dudo que eso pase.

-Rin,estoy en un lugar cerrado!

-Cállense las dos!-pidió el menor.

-Mamá,Rinto nos gritó!-se quejaron las dos chicas.

-No empiecen a pelear! Nero,revisa que tiene el auto-el rubio se bajó y abrió el cofre del auto;lo revisó varias veces.

-Y que es?-preguntó Neru,saliendo del auto junto con sus hijos.

-No lo sé,pero tardaremos en salir de aquí-se quedaron en silencio y todos recargados en el auto...

* * *

-Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?-preguntó Rinto,tirado en el piso.

-Hasta que pase alguien y nos ayude-contestó el padre del chico-o podemos caminar para enfrente en busca de alguien.

-Pues no hay de otra-empezaron a caminar pero Neru se detuvo-pero alguien se tiene que quedar.

-Paso!-dijeron todos al unisono.

-Lo decidiremos con piedra,papel o tijeras-todos hicieron un círculo.

-Piedra,papel o tijeras!-dijeron todos al unisono,pero Rin perdió porque fue la única que puso papel y los demás tijeras.

-Rayos!-chilló la chica.

-Adiós!-todos se fueron,dejándola sola.

La chica suspiró y se recargó en el auto.

-Lo revisaré yo misma-la chica abrió el cofre y se puso a revisar el auto. El calor era horrible pero no sufría ya que traía un short y una blusa de botones y cuadros negros con blanco.

-No se que rayos pasa...

* * *

-Porque jamás te atreves!-5 chicos iban en un auto,iban jugando y riendo.

-Me falta inspiración,es todo-se defendió un peliazul. Siguieron su camino hasta que se toparon con un auto en medio de la nada.

-Mira,un auto-hablo un chico de cabello morado.

-Y una chica recargada en el-habló otro.

-Deberíamos ayudarla-el chico se puso en la orilla y Rin volteó a verlos;el chico de cabello azul bajó del auto y se acercó a ella.

-Hola-saludó el chico-tienes problemas?

-Si,el auto se quedó tirado y mi familia se fue a quien sabe donde-contestó Rin,mirando el cielo.

-Pero no te podemos dejar aquí sola-contestó el chico de cabello morado,bajándose del auto-sube,veremos que hacemos contigo.

-Como creen que me iré con ustedes?-contestó Rin viéndolos raro-los acabo de conocer.

-Pero no te haremos daño-contestó el chico de cabello morado.

-Esperen solo un segundo-Rin abrió la puerta del auto e intentó llamar a su hermana...5 segundos después,escuchó el sonido del teléfono en el auto-Estúpida Lily! siempre carga con su teléfono y justo hoy lo deja?!-los chicos sonrieron amplia mente-tienen espacio para una más?

Los chicos asintieron y sacaron la maleta de Rin del auto.

-Entonces,a donde iban?-preguntó el peliazul,guardando la maleta de la rubia en la cajuela.

-A Okinawa.

-Pues hoy es tu día de suerte,porque vamos para allá!-subieron al auto y Rin terminó sentada en medio en el asiento trasero.

-Entonces,como te llamas?-preguntó uno.

-Rin Nakasawa.

-Un gusto-respondió el pelimorado,viéndola por el espejo,ya que iba manejando-soy Gackupo Kamui.

-Yo soy Kaito Shion-dijo Kaito,volteando a verla.

-Yo soy Mikuo Hatsune-se presentó el chico que iba sentado a su lado.

-Yo soy Piko Utatane-dijo el de la orilla.

-Y yo soy Len Kagamine-habló el chico que estaba sentado a su izquierda,justo en la otra orilla-es un gusto-el chico le sonrió dulcemente y la chica correspondió el gesto.

* * *

-Y se fueron así sin mas?-preguntó Mikuo sorprendido-que linda familia.

-Lo mismo digo yo-respondió Rin,sarcástica-les dejé las llaves,podrán sobrevivir-Mikuo se rió y volteó a ver por la ventana.

El sonido de un teléfono interrumpió el buen ambiente.

-Es mi teléfono-Rin lo sacó de su bolso y vio el identificador;suspiró cansadamente y contestó-Que pasa,Lily?

-Que si que pasa?! te dejamos una hora sola,y te largas! a donde rayos fuiste?!

-Eso debería preguntarles yo!-exclamó Rin enojada-estar bajo el sol no es bonito,iba a derretirme adentro del auto,y eres una genio,te llamé pero tu celular estaba en el auto!

-Bueno,es que fuimos a...-Lily se estaba decidiendo si decirle o no.

-A?-preguntó la rubia-contéstame!

-Había un bonito restaurante,y decidimos almorzar!

Rin se sintió furiosa,y colgó el teléfono.

-Estás bien?-preguntó Piko.

-Si,solo que con mi hermana no se puede-soltó un largo suspiro y dejó su celular en el bolso.

-Oye,tranquila-habló Len,viéndola dulcemente-no ganas nada enojandote.

-Es cierto,el día es joven!-habló Kaito,asomándose al asiento de atrás-te propongo algo:vete con nosotros de viaje!

-Que? No! no puedo hacer,eso-habló Rin,negando un par de veces con la cabeza-de seguro ustedes tienen planes,y no sería correcto que yo interfiriera.

-No nos molesta-contestó Kaito-verdad que no nos molesta?-todos negaron sonriendo ampliamente-entonces,te quedas?

La rubia los vio a todos y asintió.

-Bien! bienvenida entonces Rin-Chan!-chilló Gackupo,viéndola por el espejo.

-Tranquila,vas a ver como nos vamos a divertir-Mikuo pasó un brazo por el cuello de Rin.

-Si,será muy divertido-Piko pasó su brazo por el cuello de Mikuo,y Len pasó su brazo también por el cuello de Rin;Rin rio levemente y pasó sus brazos también,uno por Mikuo y el otro por Len.

-Ven? ya se están llevando bien-habló Kaito sonriendo;los de atrás lo miraron sonriente y empezaron una plática hasta que volvió a sonar el teléfono de Rin.

-Rin,tu celular está sonando-habló Piko,viéndola. Rin quitó su brazo del cuello de Mikuo y vio el identificador.

-No pienso contestar-Rin colgó y apagó su celular-llamará toda la tarde pero con lo que me dijo ya no pienso hablarles.

-Está bien,solo diviértete y relájate,ok?-Rin asintió y se fueron platicando. Pero en el camino,Kaito,Piko y Mikuo se durmieron.

-Que lindos se ven dormidos-dijo Gackupo-crecen tan rápido.

-Rin se rió y vio a todos-suelen dormirse muy pronto?

-A veces-contestó Len,sonriendole a la chica-hay veces que no duermen. Pero se ven mejor así.

-Gackupo paró en una gasolinera-Voy a cargar combustible,y comprare unas galletas,quieren algo?-ambos rubios negaron con la cabeza-entonces,vuelvo pronto-Gackupo se fue y Rin y Len se quedaron en el auto.

-Entonces,cual es su plan de viaje?-preguntó Rin.

-Vamos a un aeropuerto,porque vamos a Hawaii,y nos vamos a ir a Francia después.

-En serio harán eso?-preguntó Rin sorprendida.

-Si. Además te equivocaste-Rin lo miró confundida-dijiste harán,cuando en realidad es haremos. Después de todo vienes con nosotros,no?-Rin asintió y le sonrió dulcemente-Y cuantos años tienes?

-17-respondió la chica-tu?

-17-contestó viendo por la ventana-créeme,te vas a divertir mucho con nosotros-Len volteó a verla y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Eso espero-contestó la chica sonriendo.

-Listo!-Gackupo subió al auto-ya nos vamos-salieron de ahí y siguieron su camino.

* * *

-Como pudimos dormir tanto?-preguntó Mikuo extrañado,ya que era de noche y estaban estacionándose en un hotel.

-Yo que se-contestó Gackupo-ya no digas nada y baja del auto-entraron al hotel,donde estaba el recepcionista.

-Buenas noches-saludó el empleado sonriendo amablemente.

-Buenas noches-dijeron todos al unisono. kaito arregló todo y les dieron tres habitaciones.

-A ver-Kaito se acercó a los chicos,aprovechando que Rin estaba algo alejada,hablando por el celular con sus padres-son tres habitaciones,de una cama cada una y somos seis.

-Y?-preguntó Piko desinteresado.

-Somos cinco chicos y una chica-habló Kaito viéndolos,y todos voltearon a ver a Rin-quien duerme con ella?

-Piedra,papel o tijeras,quien gane duerme con ella-todos hicieron un círculo y empezaron a jugar.

-Piedra,papel o tijeras!-dijeron todos al unisono y todos pusieron piedra,menos Len que puso papel.

-Rayos!-dijeron todos al unisono menos Len que seguía viendo su mano.

-Duermes con ella-terminó kaito-no hagas nada pervertido,Kagamine-kaito y Gackupo iban a dormir en la misma habitación,Piko y Mikuo en la otra y Len con Rin.

-Ya volví-dijo Rin guardando su teléfono mientras se acercaba a los chicos-hablé con mis padres y saben del plan.

-Perfecto,te voy diciendo entonces,que dormirás con Len-habló Gackupo sonriendo-es una sola cama,es lo que hay en el hotel,ustedes acomódense como quieran-subieron al elevador y presionaron el número 5,piso donde estaban sus habitaciones. Cuando bajaron todos se quedaron viendo la puerta del cuarto de los rubios.

-Entonces,buenas noches-habló Len,para después soltar un suspiro.

-Buenas noches-respondieron todos al unisono. Entraron a sus cuartos y Len abrió la puerta.

-Damas primero-Len se hizo a un lado para que Rin entrara.

-Gracias-Rin entró y puso su maleta en la cama-linda habitación.

-Si,es linda-Len se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella-sabes que hora es?

-Son las 9:45 .

-Es tarde-respondió Len,desabrochándose el cinturón del pantalón-bueno,yo me alistaré para dormir aquí,tu puedes cambiarte en el baño si quieres-Rin asintió y entró al baño con su maleta;5 minutos después Rin salió con su pijama puesta,que era un short negro y una blusa de tirantes gruesos blanca. Len traía un pantalón para dormir gris y una camiseta para dormir blanca.

-Entonces-empezó Len-como nos acomodaremos? si quieres puedo dormir en el piso.

-Len,no dejaré que duermas en el piso-contestó Rin sonrojada-podemos dormir juntos pero con una almohada en medio.

-Me gusta ese plan-respondió Len sonriendo;Se acostaron y Len puso una almohada en medio-creo que así está bien.

-Si-respondió Rin asintiendo un poco-buenas noches-Rin se acomodó igual que Len.

-Buenas noches-respondió Len,apagando la lampara para después dormirse.

* * *

Rin despertó gracias a la alarma de Len y se dio cuenta de la situación:la almohada,en medio de la noche,terminó en el piso,y Estaba refugiada en el pecho del chico,y Len,tenía agarrada a Rin de la cintura.

-L-len-Rin lo movió levemente,haciendo que el chico se despertara.

-Humm-el chico despertó y vio la situación-L-lo siento!-se separaron rápidamente y se sentaron en la cama-no fue mi intención!

-N-no te preocupes,se que no fue intencional-se quedaron en silencio y 5 segundos después estaban riéndose.

-Los gajes del oficio,no?-comentó Len,sonriendo.

-Si,pero fue divertido-Len se levantó y se acercó a la mesa que estaba ahí,habían varias botellas de agua.

-Quieres?

-Si,por favor-Len le dio una botella y tomaron agua-oye,que hora es?

-Las 4 de la mañana-contestó Len viendo la hora en su celular-Gackupo dijo que nos iremos a las 5.

-Entonces,ya me voy a levantar-Rin se levantó y se acercó a Len-quien se baña primero?

-Si quieres,puedes bañarte primero-contestó Len,dejando su botella de agua en la mesa.

-Está bien-Rin entró al baño con su maleta y Len se quedó viendo televisión.

* * *

Después de 45 minutos,ambos estaban listos,salieron al pasillo y ya todos estaban listos.

-Vámonos! se preguntarán porque nos vamos tan pronto..los llevaré a desayunar! vamos!-se acercaron al auto y se subieron,quedando justo como estaban el día anterior..

* * *

-Bienvenidos,que van a pedir?-preguntó amablemente el mesero que los atendió.

-Pues van a ser 6 jugos de naranja-habló Gackupo-y a mi me da unos hot cakes con mermelada de zarzamora.

-Yo quiero unos huevos con tocino a un lado-pidió Kaito,viendo el menú.

-Yo quiero hot cakes con miel y tocino a lado-dijo Mikuo sonriendo.

-Me da un omelette,con champiñones-pidió Piko.

-Yo quiero hot cakes con trozos de banana arriba-dijo Len,viendo al mesero.

-Yo voy a querer los hot cakes con fresa y azucar glass arriba,por favor-pidió Rin dulcemente.

El chico anotó todo y los vió sonriendo-en un momento les traigo su pedido-el chico se fue,dejando a los 6 chicos en la mesa.

-Se fijan que es así porque Rin está con nosotros?-comentó Kaito divertido.

-Kaito,es amable porque es su trabajo,ni modo que atienda a todos con cara de pocos amigos-razonó Gakupo-por cierto,cada quien paga su desayuno,que solo estoy invitando el de Rin-Chan.

-Gackupo,yo pagaré mi desayuno-interrumpió Rin-no te preocupes.

-Pero de verdad quiero hacerlo Rin-Chan-contestó Gackupo,viéndola-No puedes negarte...

-Está bien-Rin rodó los ojos sonriendo.

El mesero volvió con los vasos de jugo-Aquí está su jugo.

-Gracias-dijeron todos al unisono.

El mesero puso su mano en la mesa y vio a Rin-Oye linda,tienes novio?

-Adiós-dijeron todos los chicos unisono algo enojados.

-Ya que-el mesero se fue y Piko y Kaito abrazaron a Rin.

-No dejaremos que a Rin-Chan le pase algo-dijeron ambos al unisono abrazando mas a la chica.

-Oigan..no puedo respirar-Piko y Kaito soltaron a Rin,disculpándose varias veces.

-Aún así se agradece su preocupación-Rin les sonrió y después tomó un poco de su jugo-mmm,está muy bueno!-el mesero pronto llegó con la comida y desayunaron muy cómodamente entre risas y bromas. Cuando salieron del restaurante,fueron a una mesa de afuera del restaurante y siguieron conversando ahí.

-La comida estuvo deliciosa-comentó Rin sonriendo.

-Que bueno que te haya gustado-respondió Gakupo sonriendo. Fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono de Rin.

-Lo siento,voy a contestar-Rin tomó su teléfono y contesto-Hola?

-Rin,insisto,donde rayos te metiste?!

-Ah,buenos días a ti también,Lily-contestó Rin sarcástica-creí que te dijeron..

-Decirme que?

-Hice lo que tu querías hacer y no pudiste...me salvé de pasar una semana entera en casa de el tío Joe,de tenerte a ti como compañera de cuarto,y de ir a una playa nudista..-Los chicos vieron sorprendidos a Rin.

-U-una p-playa nudista?-preguntó espantada Lily.

-Si,mi papá no te lo dijo?-la voz de Rin era actuada,los chicos pronto se dieron cuenta y se calmaron,mientras escuchaban lo que decía Rin,vaya mentira-entonces déjame informarte:si íbamos a Okinawa,era porque mis padres querían "revivir" sus momentos de adolescentes y nos llevarían a una playa nudista.

-P-pero,y Rinto?

-Dijeron que tarde o temprano vería una chica desnuda así que no les importó,Rinto vivirá todo eso algún día. Por cierto:en esa playa nudista no encontrarás chicos lindos...a menos que seas una asalta tumbas,que quiere con viejitos-Rin sonrió maliciosamente.

-Llévame contigo!

-Ya quisieras,adiós!-colgó el teléfono y lo guardó-que lindo es traumarla...

-No crees que fuiste dura?

-Mikuo,lo que le dije apenas cubre una tercera parte de todo lo que me ha hecho.

-Ah,bueno!

-Mejor vámonos ya!-todos subieron al auto y se acomodaron como siempre,iban camino a sus grandes vacaciones...

* * *

Iban en la carretera,y el auto estaba lleno de bromas y risas.

-No se vale!-se quejó Mikuo,cuando Piko le ganó en piedra,papel o tijeras-eres un tramposo.

-El no hizo nada-Rin se estaba riendo de la escena-jugó limpiamente.

-Siempre me la aplica-Mikuo bajó la cabeza-es experto en ese juego.

-Ajá,si claro,como no-Kaito lo miraba burlón.

-Cállate!

-Ya,no peleen-Gakupo paró en una tienda de autoservicio-tenemos que comprar bebidas,que me muero de sed-todos se bajaron y entraron a la tienda.

-Helado!-Kaito corrió al congelador y sacó una paleta-es de vainilla.

-Hay de naranja?-Rin se acercó y sacó una-que rico...aún así,tengo que agarrar una bebida-se acercó al gran refrigerador del auto servicio y sacó un zumo-estoy lista-escuchó unos pequeños jadeos y volteó a su derecha y vio a un niño como de 5 años que estaba saltando para alcanzar un jugo-niño,se te ofrece algo?-llamó la atención del niño y de sus acompañantes en el viaje,que observaban toda la escena.

-No lo alcanzo-el niño castaño apuntó un jugo que estaba en un lugar muy alto-y soy muy pequeño,intenté saltando pero no puedo.

-Tranquilo-Rin se acercó a él y tomó el jugo-este?-el niño asintió y los chicos solo sonrieron. Rin se hincó y se lo dio-ten.

-Gracias señorita-El niño hizo una reverencia.

-De nada-Rin lo despeinó cariñosamente y se levantó.

-Muchas gracias-una señora se acercó a ella.

-No se preocupe-Rin hizo una reverencia,la señora y el niño se fueron,y Rin volteó a ver a los chicos,que le estaban sonriendo-pasa algo?

-Nada-Piko se acercó a ella-que buena persona eres,Rin-Chan..

-Gracias.

-Oigan,vámonos ya-Gakupo los miró sonriendo-paguen ya-todos pagaron lo que llevaban y subieron a el auto. Llevaban 30 minutos de camino a partir de ahí.

-Mi pie es del mismo tamaño que el tuyo-Rin se quitó una sandalia y puso su pie en el respaldo del asiento de Gakupo,para que Len lo viera.

-Tienes razón-Len puso su pie al igual que ella-me prestas tus sandalias entonces?-le preguntó bromeando haciendo que la chica se riera.

-Ahh,que divertido...

-Miren,ya llegamos al aeropuerto-Kaito señaló el aerouperto,que hay que recalcar que era gigante y entraron. Se estacionaron en un lugar donde tenían que dejar el auto,para que alguien fuera a recogerlo. Entraron al aeropuerto y fuero a comprar los boletos.

-Aquí está,disfruten su vuelo-la chica que los atendió les sonrió,al igual que ellos a ella. Dejaron sus maletas donde les dijeron y se sentaron un rato.

-Nuestro vuelo sale a las 7...ya casi nos vamos-comentó Gakupo-serán 19 horas largas de vuelo.

-Ahhh-Kaito se quejó-que horror y a la vez que emoción...quien comparte el asiento con quien?

-Los pedí de manera que quedáramos justo como en el hotel-les entregó sus boletos-aquí están.

-_Pasajeros con destino a Hawaii,favor de subir al avión._

-Vámonos ya-se levantaron de sus asientos y se subieron al avión.

* * *

-Aquí es-Rin traía su bolso y una sudadera en la mano-Len,aquí es.

-Ok,quieres la ventana?-Len traía una sudadera,su mochila y una cobija.

-No,tómala tu-Rin dejó un espacio para que Len pasara y se sentara. Una vez que se sentó,ella hizo lo mismo.

-Hey,déjame pasar-Piko trataba de pasar,pero Mikuo no lo dejaba.

-Espera-Mikuo puso su mano en la cara de Piko y se sentó-listo.

-Cuando volvamos,yo tendré la orilla,oíste?

-Dejen de pelearse-Kaito se sentó y Gakupo después de él-arreglan todo en la playa,donde se pueden golpear sin molestar a todos los pasajeros.

-Hai-dijeron ambos chicos al unisono.

Kaito y Gakupo iban en unos asientos,Piko y Mikuo en los asientos detrás de ellos,y Rin y Len,en los de en seguida de Piko y Mikuo.

-Será un largo viaje-Len soltó un suspiro y vio a Rin-te vas a divertir mucho...

-Me divierto solo con oírlos decir tantas tonterías-Rin se rió y Len le sonrió.

-Ves? te hacemos feliz y eso que todavía no empiezan las vacaciones.

-Oigan...me dan nueces?-Piko los vio suplicante,ya que Rin y Len habían comprado una bolsa de nueces para los dos.

-Ten-Rin le dio nueces y Piko sonrió.

-Gracias Rin-Chan-Piko volvió a su plática con Mikuo. El avión despegó y muchas personas se acomodaron...

* * *

Había pasado ya muchas horas,ya estaba oscuro,pero habían varias luces prendidas.

-Somos de las pocas personas que están despiertas-le dijo Len a Rin en el oído. Ya en esos momentos,traían sus sudaderas puestas y tenían las piernas tapadas con la cobija de Len.

-Que emoción-Rin también habló en el oído del chico-te parece si nos tomamos una foto?

-Si-Rin sacó su cámara y la elevó,Len se acercó a Rin y se tomaron una foto.

-Mira-Rin le enseñó la foto a Len en la pantalla de la misma.

-Que bonita foto-Len sonrió y Rin le correspondió el gesto-oigan,Kaito y Gakupo están despiertos?-Len miró a sus compañeros y estaban dormidos-tomaré eso como un no.

-Se durmieron hace dos horas-contestó Piko,viéndolos.

-Tengo sueño-Rin se frotó un ojo.

-No te preocupes-Len se acomodó mejor-puedes recargarte en mi si quieres.

-En serio?-Len asintió-gracias-Rin se inclinó y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Len,Len pasó su brazo por la cintura de Rin y Rin pasó su brazo alrededor de Len,como abrazándolo-te molesta?

-No,estoy cómodo,tu tranquila-Len le sonrió y Rin correspondió el gesto,para después dormirse. Minutos después se quedó dormida y Mikuo vio pícaro a Len.

-Awww,ya hasta la dejas dormir así...anoche como durmieron?

Len se sonrojó levemente-Pusimos una almohada entre los dos...pero a media noche la almohada terminó en el piso y terminamos abrazados.

-Awww-Piko lo miró-debe ser lindo dormir con ella...

-Piko!-le regañaron ambos chicos en susurro.

-Aunque no te niego que es lindo despertar con su aroma a frambuesa-Len le acarició el cabello a Rin-me voy a dormir,buenas noches-Len se acomodo y cerró los ojos...

* * *

A ver:Mi intención,era hacer de esto un One shot,pero,resulta que la inspiración me pego fuerte,y se alargó,y seamos honestos,si lo ponía todo junto,les iba aburrir leerlo completo. Se que se terminará pronto,ya que como lo dije,quedó largo y ya tengo lo demás,solo que no sé,puede que lo suba mañana o pasado,depende de como esté la cosa. Gracias por leer,si les gustó,dejen review,y si no,también,que toda crítica es aceptada :)

Gracias otra vez y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :)

Bye~!


End file.
